The Name Game
by Kendallgrace
Summary: Sweet and Short One Shot Featuring our Favorite Sailor Moon Couple


Eight-year-old Darien sat on the swings alone. Which was nothing new. He was not very outgoing. He normally kept to himself. He used to try to fit in but most kids his age were not receipting of his mature demeanor and intelligence. He was "boring" or "weird". Normally, it did not bother him but today was his birthday and it felt extra lonely on the swing set. However, he had determined he was not going to cry. He kicked the sand below his feet. Trying to find the strength to at least bring a smile to his young face.

"What do you think of Michael?" A little voice chimed beside him.

He paused and looked beside him. He was positive the girl beside him could be no older than five. She had two odangos in her hear with little curly sprigs tumbling out of them. Her bright blue eyes gazed at him. It was then he realized she had asked him a question?

"I am sorry what?" He asked.

"I said what do you think of Michael? You know the name. Do you think it is plain?" She asked him.

His brows furrowed. He did not understand. "I guess it's a common name. Nothing wrong with it."

She nodded her little head. "That's what I thought too. Maybe we should go for something more spectacular like Mackledonton."

"Huh? What kind of name is that? Are you trying to name a dog or something?"

"Well I don't see you adding any names to the list!" She threw her little arms up exaggerative. "I am trying to name our children! What about Lester?"

"Our children? We don't have kids."

She looked at him as if he had a third head. "Well of course not yet. We have to get married first. I have to let my daddy and mommy know first though. They still won't even let me cross the street by myself." She rolled her eyes. "I almost six and I help my mommy take care of my brother all the time! I think I can handle it."

"You think you can handle getting married or being a mommy?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Have you not been listening to me? I am talking about crossing the street."

"You don't even know me. How could you know we are going to get married?" He argued.

"Yes I do! My mommy says you do not have a mommy and daddy anymore. I also watch you out the classroom window right there!" She pointed to the Kindergarten classroom. It hurt to hear her talk about his parents. He wanted to yell at her but she continued. "Anyways, I don't want you to be sad and lonely anymore. Therefore, I am going to be your best friend forever! Mommy and daddy are best friends and they are married. That means we can get married too!"

"How do you know it will be a boy?"

"Well I don't but since you're a boy I figured you'd want one and we'd have to ask the stork to bring it to us."

"The stork to bring it to us?" He laughed.

"Yes the stork. You know the bird that brings all the babies to everyone. Are you sure, you are in third grade? I have to explain everything."

"I don't think I like Lester. Maybe we should just go with Michael." He suggested.

She furrowed her little brows together. "I guess we need to think of a girl's name too."

"Well what's your name?"

"I am Serena!"

"Well Serena Jr. sounds weird so what about Rini?" He asked.

She took a moment to think about it. "I like it! Rini it is!" Soon the bell rang dismissing recess and suddenly Darien's heart felt heavy again.

"Well I have to go! I'll see you later Darien!" She ran towards the school and stopped. She turned around before running to Darien laying an innocent kiss on his lips. He stared at her wide-eyed.  
"Happy Birthday!" She giggled.

How did she know?

Darien found himself sitting in a swing set kicking the sand beneath his feet. The action felt familiar. The loneliness was the only thing missing. It had not quite seeped into his bones. It was then he heard a giggle beside him and he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. I was getting lonely." He chuckled.

"I just saw you this morning!"

"It's my birthday. I may or may not have been feeling nostalgic as well." He smiled at her.

"Nostalgic?" She sat on the swing next to him.

"Yes. Right here on my eighth birthday you told me you were going to give birth to my children." He laughed as her face turned a shade of red.

"I was five! I didn't know what I was saying."

"But you did. You knew even back then we would get married and be best friends forever." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"I guess I did."

"Now all that is missing is Rini and Darien Jr." He laughed.

They grew silent for a moment thinking of the moment long ago.

"Well not exactly." She said.

His swing came to a halt and he looked at her sharply. Could she mean?

"I was going to wait to tell you tonight at your birthday dinner but, I didn't think you would go all rerun on me. I found out last week that I am about 8 weeks along." She beamed at him.

He was flabbergasted.

He jumped out of his seat, to pick her up and swing her around. She giggled.

Kissing her passionately, he could not believe how lucky he was.

When he released her, she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "So what do you think of the name Michael?"

"I think that names perfect. Just like you."


End file.
